1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispersions of organosilicon compounds which, following removal of water can be converted into elastomers, to methods for producing them, and to the use thereof as sealants and filling compounds, adhesives, jointing mortars, coatings on wood, concrete, and other building materials, and binders for particles, such as woodchips, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispersions of silyl-terminated polyethers are already known. For example, JP-A 59-6219 describes emulsions of silyl-terminated polyethers. EP-A 771 855 discloses pre-crosslinked emulsified silyl-terminated polymers, especially polyethers. As a result of the pre-crosslinking a suspension is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,541 describes systems comprising silyl-terminated polyethers with regulatable reactivity. These systems may be provided either in anhydrous form or as emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,445 discloses emulsions of silyl-terminated polyethers wherein the silyl function is bonded via a CH2 group to a functional group having a free electron pair, such as to an aminic function, for example.
A common factor OF all of these mixtures is either that they do not exhibit tack-free curing or else, with appropriate catalysis, do exhibit tack-free curing, but then the emulsions or dispersions have poor storage stability.